1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuitry and, more particularly, to techniques for packaging electronic devices.
2. Description Of The Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Packaging of integrated circuit devices is a key element in the technological development of systems implementing electrical components. Various techniques have been developed to meet the continued demands for improving system performance and hardware capabilities, while the space in which to provide these improved hardware capabilities continues to decrease.
Multiple integrated circuit devices may be fabricated within a single package, thereby forming a multi-chip module. A single multi-chip module may include two or more independent integrated circuit devices, which may be arranged adjacent to one another or on top of one another on a substrate, and which are encapsulated such that a single discrete package having multiple chips or integrated circuit devices is formed. Each of the integrated circuit devices that make up the multi-chip module may be electrically coupled to the substrate. The substrate may include one or more layers of conductive traces separated by dielectric materials. The traces redistribute signals from the integrated circuit devices. The multi-chip module may be implemented in a system. Techniques for packaging electronic components and forming multi-chip modules provide a number of fabrication challenges with respect to electrical conductivity, heat-transfer, limited design space, manufacturability, robustness, package density, operability, and the like.